Life as a Sister
by thraxbaby
Summary: A girl's thoughts on her life as a Sister. One-shot


My name is Rebecca Stanley. I'm 19 and have brown hair and grey eyes. My story begins when I was only four years old. My family lived quite comfortably until my father got a new job. That's when we moved to Rapture. At first, I loved it. It was like living in an aquarium. I saw so many fish and you wouldn't believe how surprised I was when I saw a whale swim by my window one morning. Rapture was supposed to be a safe place. And it was... until they began experimenting with plasmids.

At first, my friends and I thought they were cool. We'd watch the adults do amazing things. It was like a constant magic show. Then the plasmids began to give them horrible side effects. The more you used them, the more you wanted them. Many Rapture citizens became greedy and started to use their powers for trouble. Then Mr. Ryan set strict rules on all of Rapture. ANYONE caught disobeying them would be shot.

My family obeyed Mr. Ryan's rules like good citizens. Then, one day, while I was at school, I got a horrible message. Someone had broken into my home and killed my parents. They were looking for Eve, the substance that fuels the plasmids. I was given the day off to collect my things and was sent to the Little Sister's Orphanage. Everyone looked at me differently after that.

One day, a nice-looking lady came to the orphanage and asked me and a few of the other girls to come with her. We did what we were told and folowed her. She took us to this strange place, which I know know to be a laboratory. She did experiments and injected us with something from a needle. I fell asleep and when I woke up and the substance worked its full effect, I was amazed. Everything looked so beautiful! It was like heaven! She gave us a new toy and taught us how to harvest ADAM. It came from the dead bodies of splicers - the people who'd used too much plasmids - and kept us alive. Because other splicers would be after the ADAM, too, she created our protectors.

That was when I met Mr. Bubbles. The second I laid eyes on him, I felt a strong connection to him. The connection was even stronger than the one I once had with my parents. He was big, but I knew he'd never hurt me. I lifted my arms, wanting him to pick me up. He lifted me up and put me on his back. Then we went out to collect ADAM.

I found the bodies with the most ADAM by following - I really don't know know what it was, but back then, I saw them as angels. A sort of glowing mist would lead me through Rapture, Mr. Bubbles right behind me, and land on a dead body. The way the light would glow around the body, I thought they were angels themselves.

When harventing ADAM, the toy would go into their bodies, making a sort of squishy, slurping sound, like when you give someone a big kiss. Once the capsule at the top of the toy was filled with ADAM, I'd then slurp it up from the bottle-like capsule. The top was like a baby's bottle so I could drink it up, but not completely gulp it down at once. Sometimes the bodies were far apart and the ADAM had to last a while.

My years as a little sister were the best I've ever had. Mr. Bubbles was the best father any girl could ask for. Then, one day, I was busy harvesting ADAM when someone started to attack Mr. B. I encouraged him to kill the stranger, to protect me, but the stranger won. Mr. Bubbles fell with a thud. I couldn't believe it! What monster would kill my beloved father? The stranger cornered me and did something to me. His hand began to glow the same color as the potion that turned me into a little sister. Suddenly, all the beauty of Rapture was gone. In its place, I saw a crumbling dump of a ruin that once was my precious city. I escaped through a vent set up just for the little sisters.

This stranger saved us, I guess. I was a bit iffy about him, but he promised to give us a life. We saved him from the real monster, Fontaine, and in return he said he'd take us up to the surface. I didn't want to completely forget about Rapture, especially Mr. Bubbles. Even though I was no longer a little sister, I still felt that love for him. I did a childish thing and slipped away. I just wanted to have something to remember him by. I went back to the spot where he died. He was still laying there, like an empty shell. I searched him, but couldn't find anything. Then, I remembered something the woman told us. If we take a dead body's ADAM, part of them lives within us. I harvested the ADAM out of him and drank it, suddenly feeling that feeling I had when I was with him. It was like he never left. I ran back to the other girls, but they were all gone. They'd left without me.

That night, I cried more than I'd ever cried before. I was all alone in a broken city. Nobody to take care of me or protect me from splicers. If there were any left. I don't know how I did, but I survived by draiing every last drop of ADAM I could get from leftover bodies. I looted stores and homes, searching for one bite of edible food. You'd think that living underwater, I'd just be able to eat fish, but if I went out, I'd drown. I did search for something that I could use like a scuba diving suit, but all I found were Big Daddy suits and they were too big for me. Plus, they reminded me too much of the big mistake I made.

Three years went by and I barely stayed alive. Then, one day, I noticed more people. One in particular caught my attention. The woman who turned me into a little sister! By then, I was about 13. I didn't know if she'd recognize me, but I talked to her anyways. I explained my situation and she explained hers. People were starting to rebuild Rapture under the command of a woman named Sofia Lamb. She was respected more than Mr. Ryan and the rebuilding stage went smoothly. Ms. Tenenbaum took me in and taught me all she could. Once more, I felt like I had a family, even though it was just her.

A few years later, scientists in Rapture began experimenting once more. This time, I was their subject. Tenenbaum knew my love for Mr. Bubbles and asked if I would volunteer to become a Big Sister. She showed me some plans for the prototype. They'd be much like Big Daddies, but slimmer and lighter. I'd be able to protect Little Sisters three times as well as the Big Daddies. I agreed.

Sarah. That was the name of my Little Sister. She was the cutest girl in the world and I was her protector. She'd always tell me stories and decorate the cage-like thing on my back - used for transporting the Little Sisters - with ribbons and drew pictures on my oxygen tank. I'd only be able to see them when I got new ones.

One day, all the Big Sisters of Rapture were given a mission: keep an eye on and stop someone named Delta. Apparently, a Big Daddy had somehow come to life and was searching for his "daughter", Elenor. I knew her. I always thought she was Lamb's daughter, but whatever. Besides, orders were orders. Deep down inside, I was jealous, though. Somewhere inside of me, I wished Mr. Bubbles was searching for me. But I knew he was always with me inside.

I met with Subject Delta in a part of Rapture called Persephone. I tried my best to stop him... or maybe I didn't... Maybe I wanted him to save Elenor? Maybe Mr. Bubbles kept me from stopping him because he'd do the same for me if we were separated? I don't know the full reason, but as I laid there, taking my last breaths, Sarah found me. I handed her my ADAM gun and she did what I wanted her to do. She drained my ADAM and before long, I was looking through her eyes. Everything was beautiful again. Now we could be together as a family. Two sisters and their father. What girl could ever want more?


End file.
